Temptations
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: CM Punk/Phil spends time with his girlfriend and one thing leads to another. What happens when his goddess is also a temptress? (Sequel of sorts to "Being So Close" a very old story) (R-Truth is mentioned as a penguin, Lol)


**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! And I'm back! I have issues and it's called writing one-shots that have nothing to do with my main stories that need attention. Bad Scarlet! Oh well. Anyway, this has something to do with "Being So Close" and also, not. It's like a sequel to that story, but more mature because of the lemon in it. CM Punk/Phil gets the OC in this one that was mentioned in that story. So, if you're confused, check that one out, even though that one is a tad bit old. Very old. Please enjoy this little number! Thank you and happy reading!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

CM Punk looked up when he heard someone sigh to his right and saw Bianca Groves place her chin on her hand, looking bored. They were sitting at a booth at a convention and were supposed to be signing autographs and giving out photographs to whoever wanted them, but at the moment, no one seemed to be bugging her for anything. He nudged her with his elbow and her gray eyes turned to him.

"What?" she asked, tapping her marker on the table. "I'm so bored, Phil. This is supposed to be fun and there's no fun here."

"We can have fun later," CM Punk promised, putting his hand over hers and squeezing her fingers.

"You really mean that?" Bianca asked, lowering her hand from under her chin.

"I do." He smiled slightly at her. "Do you doubt my word, Bianca?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope." Her eyes turned away from him as someone finally approached the Diva's table. "Hey there, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

CM Punk watched her for a moment, thinking about how she had turned his life upside down in the past five months. Ever since that day at the IHOP where she had found out that Cody Rhodes had been cheating on her for so long and broken up with him shortly afterwards. She'd come to him as a friend then, but CM Punk had not been completely satisfied with that. She'd been a temptress to him, a goddess at the same time. And he had had to make her his. So, after giving her some time to process what had happened between her and Cody – well, he thought that two days was enough – CM Punk had come up to Bianca backstage when the cameras were off of her and him…

OOOOOOOOO

_**Five Months Earlier…**_

CM Punk moved through the backstage area after taking down Cody Rhodes, not explaining why he had done it, except that he had a lesson to teach that pretty boy. His dark eyes sought out Bianca and his heart thudded loudly in his chest as his feet carried him past his fellow Superstars and Divas. He knew that he should have gone back to the locker rooms and changed back into his street clothes, but he needed to talk to Bianca immediately. While he still had the nerve to do so.

_There she is_, CM Punk thought, spotting the Diva leaning back against a wall speaking on her phone. _Okay. I can do this. I can do this._

CM Punk slowly approached the blonde Canadian Diva and she looked at him, holding her finger up to indicate that she needed a moment. The Straight Edge Superstar crossed his arms over his chest and watched her. She said something quickly in French and then hung up, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"What's up, Punk?" she asked, using his wrestling character name since he was still dressed in his ring gear.

"I need to talk to you, Bianca," CM Punk said, looking into her eyes.

"Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" She smiled slightly and held her wrists together. "Cuff me, Punk. I was a bad girl. I put that itching powder in McCool's makeup bag."

"She probably deserved it." CM Punk shook his head. "But I'm not here about that, Bianca. I'm here about you and me."

"Even better." Bianca tapped her wrists together again. "Cuff me to you then. I put something naughty in your locker room."

CM Punk rolled his eyes. "Bianca, be serious."

"Okay. What do you want to talk to me about that's about us?"

The Superstar moved closer to her. "I think that there should be something going on between us."

Bianca smiled. "There is. I'm on your team, Punk."

"Not that. I mean, you and me. Personally." CM Punk put a hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. "Bianca, I think that maybe we could be more than friends."

Her mouth popped open in surprise. "Like dating?"

"Yes."

"For real? You're not playing around?"

"Would I do something like that?"

A wide smile crossed Bianca's lips and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms around CM Punk's neck. "About damn time you asked me, Punk!" she exclaimed.

CM Punk placed his hands around her waist and looked down at her in confusion. "You were expecting this?"

"Sure." Bianca rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. "I was kind of hoping that you'd ask me after I ditched Cody for cheating on me, but you were taking so long. I thought that maybe you didn't like me after all."

"I do like you," CM Punk told her, rubbing his fingers against the small of her back. "I just wanted to give you time to get over what happened." He sighed. "Bad idea probably."

"You think?"

"Definitely a bad idea." He looked into her eyes. "So, you really want to be my girl, Bianca?"

"Yes, I do," Bianca said, rubbing her nose against his. "I like you and I love how you kicked Cody's ass all over that ring. You made me very proud, Punk." She glanced down at his lips. "Would it be too forward if I kissed you right now?"

CM Punk set her down and then cupped her face in between his hands. "You mean like this?" he asked before pressing his lips softly against hers.

Bianca pressed herself closer to him and kissed him back, responding to his every touch. CM Punk pulled back a few moments later to let them breathe and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Exactly like that," she said softly, tracing her fingertips against the back of his neck. "So, we're together now?"

"We are." He leaned his forehead against hers. "What did you leave in my locker room, Bianca?"

Heat blossomed in her cheeks. "Um…fuzzy handcuffs."

CM Punk lifted an eyebrow. "Fuzzy handcuffs? And what were you planning to do with those?"

"Nothing."

He chuckled and gripped her hand. "Come with me, Bianca. I have an idea."

OOOOOOOOO

CM Punk shook his head and looked over at Bianca again as she laughed and nudged him. "What?"

"You're in Lala Land," she said, smiling at him as she leaned into him. "What are you thinking about with that happy smile on your face, Phil?"

"You," he told her, resting his forehead against hers briefly. "And us getting together."

"Oh, I see," Bianca purred. "You're thinking about those handcuffs that I put in your locker room." She smacked him lightly on the chest when he grinned at her. "You tried to put those on me and I didn't let you that night."

"But you have several times afterwards," CM Punk reminded her, sliding his hand under the table and putting it on her thigh. "You like them, Bianca."

"You like putting them on me," Bianca shot back, smiling as he rubbed circles on her thigh. "I think you just like watching me squirm as you do things to me."

CM Punk smirked. "Maybe I do." He brought his lips to her ear. "Maybe I'll bring them out tonight and use them on you again, Bianca."

His girlfriend shivered. "You wouldn't!"

He pressed a kiss to the spot below her ear and chuckled. "We'll just have to see what happens after we leave this place, won't we?"

Bianca made a face at him as he parted from her and straightened in his seat. "You're being mean." She looked over at Shane as the man approached their booth. "Shane, Phil's being mean to me."

"I'm sure you can take him, Bianca," Shane said, placing his hands on the table. "I think it's time for you two to mingle. Ron's going a bit crazy in the crowd." He rolled his eyes. "He's dressed himself in a penguin suit and keeps saying that he's a penguin and the champion."

Bianca laughed. "Classic Ron."

"You want us to just walk around?" CM Punk asked, already rising from his seat.

"Yes," Shane said, nodding his head. "Together or apart. Take pictures with the convention goers and talk to them. You have a couple hours left before you're scheduled to leave. I'll try to find you when it's around time to book it." He glanced down at Bianca. "You keep an eye on her, Phil."

Bianca scoffed. "I don't need a babysitter."

"You do at these kinds of things," Shane told her before pushing himself away from the booth. "Clock's ticking, you two."

CM Punk looked down at his girlfriend as she flipped off their boss from behind and held out his hand to her. "You ready, Bianca?"

The blonde Diva nodded and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet. "I want to get this over with, so we can go get something to eat." She stepped closer to him and pressed her chest against his. "And then we can get to the hotel room and you can see if you can put those handcuffs on me before I can put them on you..."

CM Punk smirked. "We'll see about that, Bianca."

Bianca pressed a quick kiss to his lips and then darted around the booth. "I want to go find Ron. I am dying to see him in this penguin suit!"

The Superstar shook his head and placed a sign on the booth, telling people that they would be gone before sliding out and following after his girlfriend, making sure that she didn't get swallowed up by the crowd.

OOOOOOOOO

"Happy to be home, kind of," Bianca declared, bouncing into their hotel room and kicking her shoes off.

Phil watched her bound over to the giant bed and jump onto it, bouncing in the middle. She smiled at him and raked a hand through her hair, looking like she was having fun. His eyes followed her movements and she beckoned him forward.

"You wanna join me over here?" she asked, bouncing higher. "There's plenty of room, honey."

Phil shook his head. "I thought you wanted me to try out those handcuffs, Bianca?"

Just like that, Bianca stopped bouncing. She put her hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow at him, challenging him with her eyes. "I said that I was going to get to them before you did, Phil." Her tongue darted out between her lips as she jumped from the bed. "Now…Where did you put them?"

Phil's eyes glanced towards his bag near the floor and he saw Bianca follow his gaze. She quickly turned to it and made to reach into it. That's when Phil pounced on her and knocked her onto the bed, pinning her under him and she laughed as he held her wrists over the pillows.

"You jerk!" she laughed, squirming under him.

"Rookie mistake, Bianca," Phil said, straddling her body. "Never take your eyes off of a champion."

"Especially when he's horny, right?" Bianca sighed and let him steal a quick kiss. "Okay Phil, I surrender. Where are the handcuffs? I'll let you put them on me."

Phil smirked at her. "I left them at home, Bianca. Both sets."

Bianca frowned at him. "So, you lied to me about putting them on me?"

He nodded.

"You little sneak! You dirty little sneak! You –"

Phil bent his head and kissed her to stop her from ranting at him. Bianca kissed him back readily and sighed softly as he parted from her several moments later.

"You really know how to make me stop yelling at you," she commented, gray eyes flashing at him.

A smile touched Phil's face as he shifted his grip on her wrists. "I could get you screaming again, Bianca, if you'd like…"

Bianca's body trembled under his. "I don't know, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips to her neck and heard her breath catch with each slow kiss he put there. "I think…that I know…what you'd like…"

He returned to her mouth and kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. Bianca moaned softly as he rocked his body against hers and her arms twisted under his grasp. Phil knew that she wanted to put her hands on him, but he wasn't going to let her just yet.

He kissed his way back down to her throat and took a hard nip on her, causing her to cry out.

"Phil!" she complained as he kissed the same spot.

"Baby," he chuckled against her skin. He eyed the spot and knew that she'd have a nice little bruise there. His mark. "I'm going to release your hands now, Bianca. But only because I need to do something."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Finally!"

Phil slowly released her hands and she grasped the pillows, stretching her arms over her head. His hands slid down her sides until they found the bottom of her shirt and teased it up over her stomach, slowly revealing her flesh to him. Bianca watched him with slightly hooded eyes as he pushed her shirt up over her bra and left it there, eyeing her modest breasts. He glanced up at her and noticed her small smirk.

"What?" he asked.

"I know what you're thinking," she told him. "And I am preparing not to scream for you."

Phil smirked back at her and pushed her shirt up completely. "I think I will get a scream out of you, Bianca." He pulled her up and yanked the shirt off of her, tossing it aside before easing her back down onto the bed. "I always do."

"Maybe not this time, Mister Brooks."

"Challenge accepted, Miss Groves." He tugged her bra off and flicked it off the bed before settling against her chest. "Hm…"

His dark eyes looked towards hers before he closed his mouth over one of her breasts and put his hand over her other. Bianca bit her bottom lip against any sounds and closed her eyes as he played with her supple flesh and sucked on her. Phil rolled his eyes at her stubbornness and worked on her breasts with more determination. Bianca shook her head and put her hand in his hair, tugging at his dark locks.

_She's going to burst,_ Phil thought, glancing up at her as he swirled his tongue around her tip. _Look at her. She's getting red in the face and if she doesn't stop biting that lip, she's going to make herself bleed. And she knows it._

Bianca opened her eyes and released her bottom lip. "God!" she cried out, arching into him and off of the bed.

Phil lifted his mouth from her breast and smirked at her. "I win, Bianca."

She smacked him on the chest. "You suck. Literally." Her hands shifted on him and she tugged on his shirt. "Come on. I want to see. Let me see."

The Superstar laughed at her eagerness and tried to slow her down in the process of removing his shirt, but Bianca was having none of it. She pushed his shirt up and over his head, forcing it off of him. Phil tossed it over the side of the bed and noticed the way that her eyes lit up as she looked over his body, not like the way that his previous girlfriends had done.

"Mine," Bianca crooned, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his chest right over his heart. "All mine."

Phil let her press a few kisses to his chest and stomach before grabbing her hair and pulling her back up so that he could kiss her lips. Bianca never complained about him pulling on her hair during these moments, but she did when they were training together. And he kind of enjoyed that.

"I don't have anything," Phil told her as he eased her back down onto the bed and rolled his hips against hers. "I ran out after –"

Bianca pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "You think that I care, Phil? Because I don't. We're adults here. Not inexperienced teens. Nothing is probably going to happen and if it does, we'll deal with it. Okay? Just touch me."

Phil kissed her finger and slid his hand down to her jeans, working the button free. He slipped his fingers inside the denim and past the lace of her panties, touching her warmth. "Like that?" he asked, watching her eyes as she drew in a sharp breath.

"More," Bianca moaned, tossing her head back. "More, please."

Phil moved his fingers inside of her at a quick pace and listened to her sounds, growing harder by the second. Bianca's hips moved under him as he touched her and she whispered his name like a prayer. Phil kissed her chest and slid his fingers out of her as she trembled around him.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he tugged at her pants, slipping them and her panties off of her in one go.

Bianca was too busy muttering to herself to respond to him, but Phil didn't mind as he tugged his pants off and nudged her thighs open for him. Her gray eyes widened in surprise and she cried out his name as Phil gripped her hips and thrust into her, immersing himself in her warmth. Her cries slowly turned into moans as Phil moved against her and her hands gripped him, nails biting into his skin. Soon, her hips moved with him, meeting him halfway, and Phil picked up his speed, his force as he felt her fall off the edge for the first time.

"Phil," she moaned along with a string of choice curses.

Phil grinned down at her as he moved with his girlfriend, loving her more than he had loved anyone that he had ever been with. This was Bianca, temptress and goddess. Claimer of his heart and he wasn't going to stop loving her until the day that he died.

He took her over the edge two more times before a look of determination hit Bianca's gray eyes. She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and flipped their positions, sending him onto his back.

"My turn," she told him, smirking down at his shocked expression as she moved her hips against his. "What? Did you think that you'd get all of the fun, sugar?"

Phil shook his head and adjusted his grip on her hips. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Bianca?"

"Yep," Bianca said, leaning over him. She rocked her hips faster against his and moaned. "Mm…"

Phil stared up at her as she rode him, letting her take the dominant role for once. Her fingers curled against his chest and her breath heightened as she moved faster against him.

"Phil!" she cried out as she fell off that edge again, taking him with her.

Phil's hips bucked up against hers as he came inside her and he groaned, closing his eyes against the sensation, drinking it in. Bianca moved her hips slowly against his for a few more moments before stilling. She sighed and lifted herself off of him, falling onto her side. Phil opened his eyes as Bianca draped her arm over his chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"I love you," she told him softly, her breath slowly evening out.

"Love you too," Phil responded, slipping his hand over hers.

OOOOOOOOOO

Phil glanced over at Bianca a couple hours later as she chatted on the phone in French. She was dressed in one of his shirts and her panties and was trying to watch a movie at the same time as she chatted with her mother. He was only in his boxers as he sat there, listening to the conversation and not paying attention to the Bill and Ted movie that she had wanted to watch with him. The words didn't make sense to him, even after being with her for so long, but he liked the sound of her voice as she spoke with her light accent.

_I'm being talked about_, Phil realized as Bianca glanced over at him and blushed. _Something's up with her mother and Bianca's embarrassed to tell me…Hm…What should I do about this?_

A sneaky, wicked idea came to Phil's mind and he slid under the blankets. Bianca fell silent for a moment as if curious to what he was doing, but she quickly picked up the conversation as if in answer to something that her mother had said. Phil snaked his way up her legs and eased off her underwear.

"Phil?" Bianca asked, her voice soft. "What are you doing?"

Phil ignored her and nudged her thighs open a bit. He smirked and slowly stuck his tongue out, giving her a long, slow lick.

"Mom!" Bianca said quickly. "I'm going to have to call you back. Yes, I love you too. Bye."

Phil heard her toss her phone aside and then light hit him as she pulled the blanket back. She looked down at him as he continued to lick at her insides.

"What – what are – oh!" Bianca moaned as she leaned back against the pillows. "Okay! Fine, but next time, don't do that when I'm on the phone with my mother, Phil."

Phil chuckled against her and let the vibrations wrack through her body. _God, do I enjoy being the evil one…_

OOOOOOOOO

_**Two Months Later…**_

Phil was just walking towards his locker room when Bianca came running up to him and put her hand on his arm, tugging him aside.

"We need to talk," she said, brushing back a strand of her blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked, noticing the look in her eyes. "Did someone mess with you?"

"No, no. No one messed with me." Bianca shook her head. "I just need to tell you that I need to stop wrestling for a bit, Phil."

Phil grew concerned and looked her over. "Why? Did you get hurt during your match, Bianca? Do I need to get the medical team? Or –?

Bianca pressed a hand to his lips and silenced him. "No, don't do that. Phil, remember how active we've been lately? Everywhere?"

Phil nodded.

"Well, consequences have caught up with us," Bianca told him.

Phil took her hand off of his mouth and stared at her. "You mean, you're – you're?"

"Pregnant?" Bianca offered with a smile. "Uh-huh." She held up a finger to let him know how far long she was along. "And that means I've got to stop wrestling for a bit, Phil."

"You think?" Phil put his hands on her stomach and looked down at it. "There's something in there…Something that we created, Bianca."

"I know." Bianca laughed. "You are going to be in so much trouble with Maryse and Teddy and my parents when they find out that you got me pregnant without putting a ring on my finger first. Teddy's going to knock the hell out of you."

Phil smiled up at her. "I guess I'm just going to have to do something about that, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked.

The Superstar took her by the hand and squeezed her fingers. "Come on. We're going ring shopping, Bianca." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I want to make you Mrs. Phil Brooks…"

**OOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, I did that. I have no romance in my life and I got a bit carried away again. Oopsie! I have issues like I said. I will eventually get around to getting longer stories on here for wrestling again, but probably not with CM Punk as he isn't one of my favorites. I like him, but not one of my favorite stud muffins. Please let me know what you think in the Review Box because I am desperately seeking reviews here, even Guest Reviews! I have so many stories on here, especially wrestling stories with literally no reviews…Anyway, thank you for taking the time to give this a lookover and that means a lot. I love you and have a pleasant reading on this site! -Scarlet**


End file.
